Arin Hanson
| birth_place = Margate, Florida, U.S. | nationality = American | residence = Glendale, California | occupation = | spouse = | website = | pseudonym = Egoraptor | years_active = 2006–present | genre = | signature = | subscribers = 2.7 million | associated_acts = | silver_year = 2014 | gold_year = 2018 | stats_update = July 10, 2018 | silver_button = yes | gold_button = yes | diamond_button = No }} Arin Joseph Hanson (born January 6, 1987), also known by his Internet pseudonym Egoraptor, is an American Internet personality, animator, cartoonist, comedian, voice actor, rapper and songwriter. He is known for his Internet animations, as well as being the co-founder and co-star of the popular YouTube Let's Play webseries Game Grumps and the video game-based parody musical trio Starbomb. Hanson has created numerous animated web series on his Egoraptor YouTube channel, including The Awesome Series, in which he parodies various video game franchises, including Pokémon, Metal Gear, and Ninja Gaiden, as well as Sequelitis, a series of animated video essays in which he critically and humorously compares the quality of a video game and one of its sequels. He has also voice-acted for various shows and video games. He regularly collaborates with Ninja Sex Party, a musical comedy duo consisting of his Game Grumps and Starbomb partners Dan Avidan and Brian Wecht, providing guest vocals and appearing in their music videos. Career Animation Hanson joined Newgrounds under the name "Egoraptor" on September 16, 2001. He released his first animation on DeviantArt, titled "Final Fantasy 7 Flash Spoof", on September 18, 2004. He submitted his first Awesome animation, "Metal Gear Awesome," to Newgrounds on February 23, 2006. Hanson went on to upload other comedic video game-related animations, as well as four separate animated webseries (which he then uploaded to YouTube); Awesome, short animated videos that parody video games, Lemon 'n Bill, a comedic series in which an anthropomorphic bullet and lemon get trapped within video game worlds, Girlchan in Paradise, a parody of shōnen anime, and Sequelitis, a series in which Hanson compares a video game and its sequel along with animations throughout the video. After MTV saw "Metal Gear Awesome", Hanson was approached by the channel to produce animated shorts for MTV's online video gaming show, The G-Hole. 2011]] Voice acting In 2006, Hanson provided the voice of Bruce Banner in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance as part of a competition held by Activision. His voice went ultimately unused and the character was played by Robin Atkin Downes, though his voice was used in the Wii port. However, his voice would later go on to be used in the 2016 re-release of the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. In 2009, Hanson provided the voice for the character John Gore in the video game Minigore, and later reprised the role in the 2011 remake of Death Rally. In 2012, Hanson provided his voice for the game Detective Grimoire, a Kickstarter project which was successfully funded on August 3, 2012. Hanson has also provided his voice for Hex Heroes, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Target Acquired, Red vs. Blue, Cyanide & Happiness, and Rick & Morty. Since 2016, Hanson is a regular on Cartoon Network's Mighty Magiswords providing the voice of Gateaux, the monosyllabic partner of sorceress Moribidia, played by Mary Faber. He also plays many other recurring characters such as Fibby Croax, Delivery Man Steve, Zonq and many other additional characters. According to series creator, Kyle Carrozza, Hanson was originally approached for character design on the show, but he declined.https://nerdist.com/today-we-learned-155-kyle-carrozza/ Although aware of his voice work, Carrozza was not aware of Hanson's SAG-AFTRA membership until he informed him, which led to him being cast on the show. In 2016, Arin was added as an Announcer in Move or Die. ''Game Grumps'' In July 2012, Hanson and his colleague Jon Jafari (known for his comedy webseries JonTron) created a joint YouTube channel, called Game Grumps. In late June 2013, Dan Avidan, of the band Ninja Sex Party, replaced Jafari when he retired Game Grumps to focus on his personal channel. On Game Grumps, Hanson and Avidan play video games and talk, to an often comedic effect. Hanson has also appeared on the channel's spin-off shows Steam Train and GrumpCade, along with other Game Grumps members in a similar format to the parent show; he and Avidan also front 10 Minute Power Hour, in which they engage in and frequently struggle with various activities. The popularity of Game Grumps led to live performances at the Hollywood Improv in late March 2016. Completely sold out, the event led to future performances in New York and other locations on the East Coast, which itself led to further shows across the United States and internationally through their own touring company. Collaborations In 2008, Hanson worked together with Ross O'Donovan on the animated webseries Gamer Tonight where he provided the voice of the host, which was broadcast on the Australian television show Good Game. He also voiced a character in asdfmovie4 in 2011, a series by TomSka. TomSka would later express mild disappointment with Arin's contribution, particularly due to his own direction.Do I hate asdfmovie? DarkSquige on YouTube. May 11, 2018. Retrieved July 9, 2018 In February 2012, Hanson appeared as a contestant on the Sony game show, The Tester, during its third season, as a community-voted contestant, but was accused of using the show to promote himself. He later admitted that he applied in order to spite a former bully, while on the show itself he behaved in a way he described as actively trolling it, until he was reprimanded on camera. When asked about his experience, and whether or not he would do it again, he replied negatively. Hanson won the third season of the dance competition web series Dance Showdown, alongside professional dancer, Maxine Hupy. Hanson has also done narration work for several episodes of Did You Know Gaming? Besides providing additional work for online series on YouTube and Newgrounds, Hanson has been featured in several videos for the website ScrewAttack, including a collaboration with James Rolfe and Keith Apicary. Music In 2013, Hanson provided vocals for the track "Knight in Shining Armour" by Dougal & Gammer released as part of the compilation Clubland X-Treme Hardcore 9. In 2013, Hanson, along with Game Grumps co-host and Ninja Sex Party singer-songwriter Dan Avidan and instrumentalist Brian Wecht, formed the band Starbomb. They released their first album, named Starbomb in December 2013, which went on to become No. 1 on the Billboard Comedy Charts. Starbomb went on to release their second album one year later December 2014, titled Player Select. |title=Player Select|publisher=AllMusic | accessdate=July 21, 2015}} In early 2016, Hanson performed with Starbomb at their first live event at SXSW. On April 15, 2014, FAT REFUND, a rap song, was released on the channel StamperTV, a collaboration between several animators and voice actors including Rice Pirate, Marc M., Stamper, and Hanson himself. Hanson also provided narrations for several songs by Tupper Ware Remix Party. Other work In 2013, Hanson made an appearance on the webseries Hot Pepper Gaming. He reviewed Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate after eating a habanero pepper. In 2014, he returned to the show, reviewing the game Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes whilst eating a Bhut Jolokia. In 2015, Hanson later appeared on the show, reviewing the game Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain whilst eating Sichuan peppers. Hanson also starred alongside Avidan in Good Game, a YouTube Premium Original Series. In January 2018, Hanson and Game Grumps manager Brent Lilley co-founded tour management company Real Good Touring, which organizes tours for internet personalities and independent performers. Personal life Hanson lives in Glendale, California, with his wife, Suzanne "Suzy" Berhow. The two met at a convention and started dating in 2002; Hanson proposed to her in 2011, and they married in 2013 at the Natural History Museum. Berhow also has her own gaming channel under the pseudonym Mortem3r, titled KittyKatGaming, on which Hanson is often featured. Filmography Television Web series Video games 1Hanson's dialogue was recorded for the original 2006 release. Although he was replaced by Robin Atkin Downes in the final game, his dialogue was used for the 2016 re-release on PC, PS4 and Xbox One. Discography Starbomb *''Starbomb'' (2013) *''Player Select'' (2014) *''The TryForce'' (2018)https://www.instagram.com/p/BbNqPmXFV8C/?taken-by=starbombband As a guest * Ninja Sex Party – "Dinosaur Laser Fight" (2011) * Dougal & Gammer – "Knight in Shining Armour" (2013) * Geezy – "Hashtag" (2013) * StamperTV – "FAT REFUND" (2014) * Ninja Sex Party – "Party of Three" (2015) * Ninja Sex Party – "Buttsex Goldilocks" (2015) * Ninja Sex Party – "6969" (2015) * Big Bad Bosses – "Intro" (2015) * Tupper Ware Remix Party – "Groove Crusaders" (2016) * Tupper Ware Remix Party – "Atomic Karate" (2017) * Ninja Sex Party – "Eating Food in the Shower" (2017) * Tupper Ware Remix Party – "Phantom Racer" (2018) * Ninja Sex Party – "Release the Kraken" (2018) * Ninja Sex Party – "Ninja Brian Goes to Soccer Practice" (2018) References External links * * Category:1987 births Category:American animators Category:American comedy musicians Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American music video directors Category:American rappers Category:American YouTubers Category:Comedy YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Living people Category:Male YouTubers Category:People from Wellington, Florida Category:People from Margate, Florida Category:Video game commentators Category:Video game critics Category:Web series producers Category:Comedians from Florida Category:Maker Studios people Category:Polaris channels